Comprehensive Nonsense
by Lycaenida-Zephyr
Summary: PWP. Cloud gets off on pain, and Sephiroth is all to eager to give it to him.


**A/N **_I think I wrote this about 3 years ago and forgot about it, so the writing is probably terrible. It's a PWP fic. Enjoy if at all possible._

_Zephyr_

Cloud whimpered softly, the noise caught in his throat before releasing in a strangled moan. The hand at his throat muffled it slightly, the dull throb of pressure against his airways pulsating. The grinding, rubbing and thrusting inside him was driving him to the brink of insanity. The pain everywhere was so, so good that it made him question his sanity, because nobody should enjoy pain as much as he did. How could he _want _pain? How could it feel good?

How could the bleeding from the bite marks and long scratches decorating his chest and neck and shoulders feel so blissfully good? How could that stab of pain every time he was thrust into make him whine wantonly, begging for more, harder! Harder!

Long locks of silken silver hair brushed against his chest, as though caressing away some of his pain. Intense green eyes glowing with desire and blurred with ecstasy stared down at him and they locked with his wide-eyed blues, teary from a mixture of other worldly pleasure and pain. Cloud couldn't bring himself to look away from such beautiful eyes.

"You're crying…" That deep alto voice said softly, trailing off into heavy breathing and sharp intake of breath as with a forceful thrust he pushed fully inside of the slender body underneath him.

"O-oh, _oh, God!_" Cloud cried out shamelessly, his hips bucking to meet those harsh thrusts. Skin slapped against skin stingingly and teeth nipped sharply at a hard nipple, teasing it between rows of sharp white teeth as a hot tongue fluttered against it, titillating nerves to fire up and deliver delicious waves of pleasure, one after another, combined with that rubbing against his insides, and the probing against that incredible sensitive place deep within him and the hand stroking, stroking, stroking up and down, up and down his erection, slick with his own body fluids to smooth the way and build friction.

"Sephi…Sephiroth!" He cried out loudly as his hands reached for something to grasp onto. He found Sephiroth, wrapping his arms around him as he leaned down, their chests touching, heat against heat against skin against skin. His muscled, hard back was slippery with sweat as Cloud dug his nails into him as another particularly brutal thrust invaded him and caused him to shudder in pleasure. Sephiroth bent his head down and his teeth teased his neck in response to the sting in his shoulder blades.

Their chests moved against each other, slippery and hot, with the powerful movement of Sephiroth's thrusts, his hips never tiring, his relentless energy and passion bringing Cloud to the peak of ecstasy, so high he thought he was in heaven, because nothing could ever feel this good, nothing was ever so perfect.

"Come for me, come, scream my name." Sephiroth gasped breathlessly, holding him in his arms, pressing them together so close they were almost one. Connected together, limbs entwined, mouths together, tongues battling. He snapped his hips, completely inside him with every quick movement, connected in the most incredible way.

"Sephiroth, m-more! Harder! _Do it!_" Cloud begged. Happy to comply, Sephiroth pushed slender, toned legs against his chest, and slammed roughly into him, bringing literal screams from those glistening, swollen lips. Cloud thought he might pass out, so extreme was the pleasure, so high was he flying, so amazing was this feeling.

"I'm all the way inside of you now…" Sephiroth breathed into his ear huskily. He shuddered at his words. "Can you tell? Can you feel yourself stretched to the limits, about to break, filled to the brim with my hard cock?" He pushed his hips forward and Cloud gasped.

"Oh God, yes, I can – I can feel – oh, shit!" He screamed when Sephiroth withdrew fully before slamming back inside. Cloud came hard, his insides contracting spasmodically around Sephiroth who kept on thrusting inside him, denying himself though he wanted to just let go, but he could control it, and he would, he would make the boy scream until he could scream no more.

He withdrew and lifted Cloud up, seating him back onto his large erection so he slid down smoothly, groaning as he was filled in this new upright position. He gripped Sephiroth's waist with his thighs and held onto his shoulders as he moved up and down him, riding him faster and faster and taking him as deep as physically possible, his insides clenching and loosening. He knew his lover could go for hours, reduce him into a mass of quivering nerves, so exhausted and weak even walking was impossible. Sephiroth chuckled darkly, gripping his hips and slamming him down, sheathing himself entirely in the tight, hot insides of the younger man.

His hands snaked down to his ass and his fingers spread him open, the blonde moaning loudly, his head thrown back as he ground his hips in a circle. He repeated this, lifting up until Sephiroth's gloriously large erection was almost out of him, and using his body weight to push himself down and take him in entirely, grinding his hips into him, bringing groans and heavy panting from his long haired love. Sephiroth toyed with his nipples, pinching them so that he hissed sharply and pushed Sephiroth onto his back so that he was lying down.

He placed his hands on his chest, leaning forward, and continued to ride him, his eyes closed in bliss, his cock quivering, close to coming again, even without being touched there. He was determined to make Sephiroth come before he did, or at least with him.

With one hand he reached down and touched himself, fisting his throbbing member, head thrown back as his hips continued their erotic motion, pure pleasure all over his face.

"Cloud…" Sephiroth moaned, watching greedily as the boy pleasured himself, desire pooling in his stomach. Cloud kept on with his hips, playing with himself, his other hand now squeezing one of his own nipples. He moaned long and breathily, so unbearably close to coming again as his hand sped up, stroking faster and faster up his shaft.

"I'm gonna come…" He gasped, and Sephiroth watched as Cloud threw his head back, and with a final jerk of his hand came again and again, come spurting out in ribbon after white ribbon. It was too much, too sexy. Sephiroth snapped his hips up, burying himself as deep as possible in the blonde and came with a shout of his name, emptying himself into his lovers tight ass as he felt droplets of warm semen falling on his hard stomach.

Afterwards, they lay together, Sephiroth trying to figure out a way to detangle himself from the blonde who was completely unconscious on him. An earthquake wouldn't wake him up in the state he was in. He could quite easily just crawl out of bed and get back to work.

A look at Cloud's sleeping face, so serene and content, convinced him to stay. He settled back and wrapped an arm about the slender boy, closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.


End file.
